02 February 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-02-02 ; Comments *A ninety minute recording of a three hour show is available on File 1. *Selected, mainly dance and international tracks are available on Files 2,3. *Additional track details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *No session. John interviews Dave Clarke at his studio and lets him play some records. Tracklisting *Infinity Project: ‘Oscillator (2xLP - Tranced Out Vol 777 )’ Divine Records # $ *Free Kitten: ‘Punk V Punk (7 inch - Punks Suing Punks EP )’ Wiiija *Dread Zone: The Warning Edit (CD - The Warning )’ Creation # $ *Mark Brodie & The Beaver Patrol: ‘The Day The Surf Stood Still (CD - The Shores Of Hell )’ Shredder *Omatic: ‘Teenage Makeout King (CD - Dog Years)' Grass Records *Razor's Edge: ‘The Freeze (12" - LP Sampler Ltd Edition Remixes) Metropolitan Music MM014LTD # $/@ *Kenickie: ‘Come Out 2 Nite (7 inch – Skillex EP )’ Fierce Panda *Dave Clarke: Thunder (12" - Red Three) Bush # @ *''Dave Clarke interview (mostly cut)'' @ *Dave Clarke: ‘The Woki (CD - Archive One )’ Deconstruction # @ *''Dave Clarke interview' (mostly cut)'' @ *''Dave Clarke mix # @ **Consolidated: ‘Brutal Equation (CD - Friendly Fa$cism )’ Nettwerk Europe **Paris: ‘The Devil Made Me Do It (12 inch )’ Tommy Boy music **KC Flightt: ‘Planet E (12 inch )’ White Label **B-Boys: ‘Cuttin' Herbie (12 inch )’ Streetwave **Consolidated: ‘Meat Kills (12 inch)’ White Label : ''(Start of '''File 1')'' **Herbie Hancock: ‘Rock It (7 inch )’ CBS **Afrika Bambatta: ‘Looking For The Perfect Beat (12 inch ) White Label **Visage: ‘Fade To Grey (12") Polydor *''Dave Clarke interview'' *Dave Clarke: ‘Splendour (CD - Archive One )’ Deconstruction # @ *Iggy Pop: ‘I Wanna Be Your Dog (12 inch)’ White Label *''Dave Clarke mix '' **Cybotron: ‘Techno City (Various Artists LP - Streetsounds Electro 4 )’ Street Sounds # @ **Public Image Ltd: ‘This Is Not A Love Song (12 inch )’ Virgin @ **Front 242: Headhunter (12 inch)’ White Label @ *''Dave Clarke interview'' *Passions: ‘I'm In Love With A German Film Star Clarke remix (12 inch )’ DMC # @ : (11:30 news) *Teen Angels: ‘Sell Out (CD – Daddy )’ Sub Pop @ *Congos: ‘La La Bam-Bam (2xCD - Heart Of The Congos )’ Blood & Fire # *Pure Morning: ‘Scum (CD Single )’ Radar Records *Andrea Parker: ‘Melted Shoe (12" - Melodious Thunk )’ Mo Wax # *Blast Off Country Style: ‘Wild West Showdown (7 inch )’ White Devil *Psykis: ‘Pretend (12 inch )’ Lucky Spin Recordings # @ *Plover: ‘What's The Band Like (CD - To The South )’ Brinkman Records *Mikey Mystic: ‘Burial Dub (Various Artists LP - Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One )’ Roots Records # @ : (JP: Ah, such rococo charms.’) *Smart Went Crazy: ‘Spy Vs. Spy: (CD - Now We're Even ) Dischord Records : (JP: 'And every once in a while I come across something; well an LP, which frankly I’d forgotten that I’d ever owned. And this is one which I must have bought, I don’t know, 15, 18 years ago from Reddington’s Rare Records in Birmingham. And it cost me ten quid even then. So obviously a bit of a collectors item.') *Les Paul: ‘The Man On The Flying Trapeze (LP - The New Sound ) Capitol Records *Witchcraft: ‘Magic Frequencies (12") Matsuri Production # *Frank Zappa: ‘I'm A Band Leader (CD - The Lost Episodes )’ Rykodiscs *Baby Bird: ‘Failed Old Singer (CD – Fatherhood )’ Baby Bird Recordings # *Bush Chemists: ‘Firing Dub (CD - Light Up Your Spliff )’ Conscious Sounds # *Stereolab: ‘Slow Fast Hazel (CD - Emperor Tomato Ketchup )’ Duophonic : (end of '''File 1')'' *70 Gwen Party: ‘Dead Art Massacre (7 inch – Scorching The Anti Christ )’ Snape Records *Andy Paley And Brian Wilson: ‘In My Moondreams (Various Artists LP - Pulp Surfin' )’ Donna Records *Jackie Onassis: ‘Coretexy (12 inch)’ Rubber # *Fall: ‘Container Drivers (CD - The Legendary Chaos Tape )’ Scout Releases *Bob Florence: ‘Green Eyes (Various Artists CD – Shaken, Not Stirred )’ Rykodisc *Done Lying Down: ‘The Undertoad (CD – Kontrapunkt )’ Immaterial Records *Else: ‘Slamon's Fiend (12 inch – Peace Of Time EP ) ITP Recordings # *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 *Tracks marked $ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-02-02 (incomplete) *2) Dat_102.mp3 *3) 1996-02-xx Peel Show LE270 *4) 1996-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE274 ;Length *1) 01:33:48 *2) 03:40:00 (to 1:39:38) (to 17:43 and from 1:28:03 unique) *3) 1:31:11 (to 21:30 additional to 1) *4) 1:33:57 (from 1:28:13) ;Other *1) Thanks to the taper and to Lorcan's tracklisting database for help with the Dave Clarke selections. *2) many thanks to Max-Dat *3) Created from LE270 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 270 *4) Created from LE274 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1996 Lee Tape 274 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)